


How not to Confess to your Crush

by autumnkonoha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, konoha doesn't suffer, unless you count being in the middle of bokuaka as suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnkonoha/pseuds/autumnkonoha
Summary: Akaashi has much on his plate daydreaming about Bokuto. Getting romantic poems from Konoha isn't helping.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	How not to Confess to your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write summaries?

“That was very romantic, care to reveal who this poem is about?” Akaashi teases.

“No way,” Konoha exclaims, “I’m already giving you so much blackmail material letting you look over my poems for the competition.”

“They’re very good, I’m sure you’ll win,” Akaashi says earnestly, to which Konoha lights up.

The door to Akaashi’s dorm slams open, followed by a “Hey! Hey! Hey!” from the one and only Bokuto Koutarou.

“How was the review session, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks.

“Great,” Bokuto beams, “Konoha, your notes were so helpful and they are definitely in good condition.”

Konoha raises an eyebrow, “where are my notes, Bokuto?”

“They’re in my backpack, but do you really need them now?” the oldest says nervously, his voice rising up an octave.

Konoha taps his foot and gives Bokuto a death stare, “Bokuto.”

Bokuto sheepishly reveals a soaking wet notebook, and the next second, he’s on the ground under a very angry Konoha. Akaashi laughs fondly at Bokuto’s resigned expression, fully accepting whatever wrath he receives from Konoha. To be truthful, Akaashi would admit that he’s probably looked at Bokuto fondly millions of times. Akaashi is a logical man. He knows this behavior pretty obviously shows that he likes the owl-haired ace, but he’s always made excuses not to act. He’s certainly too busy for a relationship, Bokuto might not even be interested, they’ve been friends for years. He knows his friends would roll their eyes at his excuses if they ever found out, but it’s not like Bokuto has picked up on Akaashi’s behavior anyways. Akaashi has plenty of time.

Akaashi locks the door after bidding his goodnights to Bokuto and Konoha. He collapses on his bed, exhausted after a long day studying for his multiple exams. He hears a piece of paper crunching and fishes it out from under him, a poem, more specifically, one of Konoha’s poems, signed with a K with hearts drawn all over the paper.

“Must’ve fallen out of his binder,” Akaashi mutters, tossing the paper aside.

Rambling about the match against the rival university, Bokuto is on the high of a satisfying win, which means:

  1. Bokuto is not studying today.
  2. If Konoha doesn’t have an upcoming exam (which he doesn’t), he’d be too distracted to study either.
  3. Bokuto and Konoha are going to bother Akaashi to do something else, which isn’t ideal for his midterm coming up.



After a few minutes of Bokuto’s ramblings, in which Akaashi isn’t sure if the other has breathed during the time, Konoha slams his notebook shut, “ok, I give up.”

“Oh! We should get some boba to celebrate my win!” Bokuto jumps up, tugging on the others.

“Sounds good to me,” Konoha replies, pushing Bokuto off him, “what about you, Akaashi?”

Akaashi sighs, “an hour tops, then I’m coming back here to study and if you two are going to be distracting, then I’m going to kick both of you out.”

“Yes, sir,” Konoha says, saluting him.

Akaashi stares at Bokuto fondly as he recounts his failed attempt at making boba at home. At this point, Akaashi’s barely even listening to Bokuto, just daydreaming about what it would be like relaxing with Bokuto, making food together. Maybe there’d be a flour fight, just the domestic stuff he’s sure would make his friends pretend to throw up.

“You have to try one of these egg puffs,” Bokuto says, sticking one in front of Akaashi’s face, bringing Akaashi out of his daydream. Akaashi takes a bite of the egg puff and gives a thumbs up, delighting Bokuto.

“Hey, how come I don’t get fed egg puffs? And why does  _ he _ get the free boba from your punch card?” Konoha says, faking offense.

“It’s because you’re not as pretty as Akaashi,” Bokuto teases.

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m at least as pretty as Akaashi,” the blond huffs.

Akaashi chuckles at the two arguing, amused over the fact that Bokuto thinks he’s pretty.

Wait, Bokuto thinks he’s pretty?

Akaashi knows his logic in not asking out Bokuto isn’t sound, so he can’t let another factor throw off his brilliant argument. Bokuto’s just trying to tease Konoha, right? Not a big deal, no need for Akaashi to panic.

“Hey Bokuto, why don’t we go check out the night market and let Akaashi study,” Konoha says, winking at Akaashi.

Bokuto slumps, “but I want to hang out with Akaashi.”

“Yeah, but are you sure you won’t be distracting? I know you’re still hyper from that game,” Konoha replies.

“You’re right, I guess this is where we say goodbye to you, Akaashi,” the owl-haired man sighs.

Akaashi smiles, “thanks for being considerate, both of you.”

Bokuto perks up at Akaashi’s praise, “can’t let our precious kouhai fail, can’t we?”

Akaashi unlocks the door of his dorm, heading straight to his desk. He sees a bright yellow piece of paper, that definitely isn’t his, neatly in the center. Taking a closer look, he realizes it’s another one of Konoha’s poems, signed with another K. Is Konoha leaving these poems at Akaashi’s on purpose? Does he like him? Konoha has always been especially considerate of Akaashi, though he has said that he only does it because he “needs to protect everyone from Bokuto.” But Akaashi needs more proof to make sure Konoha’s not just leaving the poems accidentally. It isn’t exactly unusual for Konoha to forget things in Akaashi’s room.

Bokuto bounds off for one of his lectures, leaving Konoha alone with Akaashi. Once Bokuto is out of earshot, Akaashi decides it’s time to start his investigation.

“What’s your type, Konoha-san?” Akaashi asks.

Konoha tilts his head in confusion, “uh, why?”

“Just curious,” Akaashi replies.

The blond furrows his brows, “uh, I don’t know. Smart, quiet, thoughtful. Are you trying to find out who my poems are about?”

“Maybe,” the younger shrugs.

“Then my type is dumb, loud, and brash. I love himbos. Ignore anything else I’ve said,” Konoha backtracks.

Akaashi chuckles, “never thought you’d be the one for himbos.”

“I know,” Konoha laughs.

Akaashi tries to read Konoha’s expression, but so far, nothing too conclusive, “the person, did they go to Fukurodani?”

“No,” the blond replies much too quickly. Akaashi can clearly see Konoha blushing. He’s definitely hit the target.

“Were they on the team?” the younger asks.

Konoha turns his back to the other, “not answering your questions anymore. You’re never finding out.”

Akaashi concludes his investigation, Konoha likely has a crush on him.

Akaashi returns to his dorm, balancing his shower caddy and dirty clothes, and mindlessly opens his door.

_ Crunch _ .

He looks down and lifts his foot up, seeing a wrinkled card with an owl on it saying “owl you need is love.” He picks up the card and finds another one of Konoha’s poems inside.

Yup, Konoha is definitely sending these.

Clearly, Akaashi doesn’t want to deal with more problems with love. He already thinks embarrassingly much about Bokuto. Sighing, he decides his plan of action: reject Konoha tomorrow and try not to be so obviously in love with Bokuto for the next few weeks so as to not hurt Konoha’s feelings even more. Perfect plan (and perfect excuse to not confess to Bokuto for a while).

Akaashi takes a deep breath, “umm, Konoha-san, can we talk?”

Konoha looks up from his books, “yeah, what’s up?”

“Your poems are very sweet, but I don’t feel that way towards you. I’m sorry,” Akaashi says, bracing himself for Konoha’s reaction, “I hope this doesn’t affect our relationship.”

Konoha is visibly stunned, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. He shakes his head, “those poems aren’t about you, Akaashi. They’re about Washio.”

“Wait, then why have you been leaving them here?” Akaashi replies, grabbing the card from his desk and handing it to the other.

“I didn’t make this,” the blond says, scratching his head, “who’s stealing my poems?”

“Someone’s stealing your poems?” Bokuto interjects, bounding into Akaashi’s room and jumping onto Akaashi’s bed.

Oh, Bokuto’s the culprit. No one else could’ve seen those poems.

Akaashi looks to Konoha and it seems like he’s made the same realization.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Konoha says, giving Akaashi a squeeze on the shoulder and doing finger guns as he leaves.

“Uh, ok,” Bokuto says, confused.

Akaashi smiles, “have you been sending poems to me?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto lights up, “I’ve been waiting for you to notice.”

“Well, it took me some time to notice because you’ve been using Konoha-san’s poems,” Akaashi replies, “and signing your first initial just makes it even more confusing.”

The older gasps, “those were Konoha’s?! I saw them on his desk, but I thought they were just regular poems. I just wanted to do something romantic for you. Oh, I messed up.”

Bokuto buries his face into his hands, cursing the world under his breath.

“You know you don’t have to do all those romantic things for me, right? You can just tell me,” Akaashi says, taking one of Bokuto’s hands into his own, making the other look up.

“But I want to,” Bokuto whines and Akaashi swears his hair deflated a little, “wait, does this mean you want to go out with me?”

Akaashi nods and Bokuto lights up again, engulfing the other into the tightest hug Akaashi has ever experienced.

“Next time I send you a poem, I’ll write ‘I stole this from Konoha’ just so you know it’s from me,” Bokuto says, releasing Akaashi from the hug.

Akaashi smiles, “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I love himbos" -Konoha Akinori, 2021


End file.
